


the courage of stars

by wakeupstiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bittersweet Ending, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, canon AU, space, this is tragic and i cried ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: the universe was madejust to be seen by my eyes-saturn, sleeping at lastRaven takes one last spacewalk, but she's not alone.





	the courage of stars

“Where is Raven?” Was the first thing she asked. Soaked in blood and panting, she stared at the small group in front of her, impatiently awaiting an answer but already knowing the truth.

“I hope you survive.” Was the last thing she said. Determined and pulse pounding, she walked from Polis to the edge of the water, desperate to get back to the girl on the island.

 

 

Last time she stepped foot on the island, she’d been nervous, afraid even. But now, being the only other person there, and with the drones disabled, all she felt was ease as she walked the path through the woods towards the mansion.

What she was walking towards, it wasn’t death, it was _her._

She was walking towards Raven, to _be_ with Raven. Emori had looked at her as if she was crazy for leaving when a safe haven was _right there._ And Luna understood why; all her life, Emori thought of one thing: survival. And now that she got to survive, why would she give that up? Luna understood, but Emori didn’t get it.

To die alone, now that was a tragedy. Luna knew that better than anyone.

And she wasn’t going to let Raven be a tragedy.

Clarke tried to talk her out of it, as she usually did with plans she deemed unfit. But with one stern look she stopped mid-lecture and remained quiet, though her eyes spoke volumes. She didn’t try to stop her when she left; she wouldn’t have been able to if she tried.

The only one who really seemed to understand was Murphy. After telling her that Raven had decided to stay on the island, to die in space like she wanted, he saw the switch go off in Luna’s eyes and he knew. He nodded at her and gave her the keys to the boat, wishing her a silent good luck and a silent farewell.

She wouldn’t die from the radiation, but she _would_ die.

She’d made peace with that long before Skaikru fell from the stars.

 

 

“What the hell are you doing here?” Raven nearly shouted, looking up at Luna from the bottom of the lab.

“I came for you.” Luna answered as she began down the stairs. She kept her head high as imagines from a few days ago flashed through her head; Abby taking her blood, her bone marrow, strapping her down to that damned bed. She’d felt pain before, fought in battles and lost those she loved, but having a large needle in her back, being used for something she couldn’t control, that was a different kind of pain, one she never wanted to feel again.

Now she wouldn’t.

“I’m not going to Polis.” Raven stated, turning away from her and going back to whatever she had written on the board. “I’m not going inside that bunker.”

“I know.” Luna reached the bottom stair and began walking closer to Raven, who was waving a wrench in her hand in agitation.

“And even if I did there would be no point—I’m already dead.” She went on, her annoyance growing.

Luna sighed, crossing her arms. “Raven, I know. I’m not here to convince you to change your mind.”

Raven looked at her then, brows furrowed. “Then what are you here for?”

Luna hesitated a moment, then answered, “No one should die alone.” _I don’t want you to die alone._

“What?” Raven’s eyes widened slightly in realization and she shook her head. “Luna, no. No, I can’t ask you to do that.”

“You’re not asking me.” Luna countered.

“I can’t _let_ you do that.” Raven growled through gritted teeth.

“This is my choice, Raven.” Luna rose her voice an octave, getting her point across. She took a few more steps until she was standing inches away from Raven. Slowly, gently, she grabbed Raven’s hands in her own and said, softly, “And I choose to be with you.”

Raven’s eyes were glassy with tears, but she wouldn’t let them fall. “Why? You barely know me.” She said, her voice slightly cracking.

Luna held her head to the side slightly, pinching her lips together. “All my people are dead. I have nothing left.” _And I want to be with you._ Is what she didn’t say, because how could she say that? They hadn’t known each other long, didn’t really know each other at all, and yet Luna was ready to die with this girl. She felt something for her, maybe not entirely love, but something just as strong.

“Alright.” Raven finally said. She gave Luna’s hands a squeeze, then grabbed another wrench from the table and placed it in Luna’s palm. “Let’s get to work.”

 

 

Luna was no rocket scientist, but she was smart, and she picked up Raven’s techniques almost perfectly. They had four days to build a second suit for Luna.  Raven got it done in one.

“That’s it.” Raven breathed, standing back with a satisfied smile on her face. Luna looked from her to the white suit, _her_ white suit.

_Space,_ Luna thought as her arms crossed over her chest, _I’m going into space._ She never even fathomed the thought before now; before the Sky People came, going into the stars was just a fantasy. Yet there she was, standing in front of a pod that was going to take her into the sky, to the stars, to the sun and the moon, to die in peace.

They had two days.

They spent it in the bed on the top floor, wrapped around each other, not speaking, just embracing each other tightly.

They were lost inside themselves, Raven thinking about those she had lost and Luna thinking about what she had nearly lost in the Conclave— _herself._ It was her and Indra against each other, and Roan against Octavia. Clarke being Clarke, called a draw and convinced everyone to share the bunker in peace for the next five years, said that there had been enough bloodshed and they needed to all stay alive. That it was what Lexa would have wanted, for them to survive. It was astonishing to Luna, really, how Clarke had the power to bring people together, especially those who hated one another. And she found it incredibly annoying—luckily she wouldn’t have to listen to it anymore.

 

 

The final day came, and they were in the pod in their suits, a cable attached to the back of them so that they could float without being lost in space.

Raven turned to Luna, her eyebrows knitted together. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Luna nodded, smiling. “I’ve always wanted to see the stars.” She could go back if she really wanted to, she would survive the radiation, but she would be alone for five years. It wasn’t the life she wanted.

Raven nodded once and stood to close the hatch. “Let’s go home.”

 

 

The cable was attached to both of them, and Raven opened the hatch and they became weightless. For a second, panic surged through Luna and her eyes went wide. She looked to Raven, who only smiled in reassurance and grabbed her hand, tugging it gently.

“Come on, Spacewalker.” She said, pulling Luna up out of the pod and into the black, quiet galaxy. Luna kept hold of the girl’s hand as they effortlessly floated, surrounded by the white stars and the soon to be vacant earth below them. Luna could see the haze of the clouds, the blue of the sea, the green of the trees, and there, to the left, the red barren of the wastelands. Soon, so soon the rest of the earth would match it, and soon, too soon would the people who didn’t make it to the bunker become one with the sand.

There was a bitter sweetness inside of her. In a few moments she would be dead, but she would be reunited with the rest of her people, and she would see Lexa again. Lexa, the friend she made while in her first Conclave, the girl she fled to save because she didn’t want to kill her, the girl who protected her and kept the rest of Trikru away from her, away from getting justice for her cowardice during the battle.

And she would be leaving with Raven. The stubborn, headstrong, beautiful Sky Girl she never expected to feel anything for but ended up feeling everything for. She thought her emotions died with her people, but Raven proved that wrong with just a smile in her direction. Luna had only known her for two weeks, but it felt like a life time. Time moved much faster during the end of the world.

Being in space was like being in the ocean; complete freedom. For once, since leaving the oil rig, Luna felt home. And when she looked over at Raven, who was glowing in the light from the distant sun, Luna could see that she felt the same. She saw her heart expand, her eyes wide and glistening. She was crying with a large smile on her face. Since landing on the ground, Raven was finally home, too.

And then she gasped, and she squeezed Luna’s hand, and Luna knew it was almost over. She drew Raven closer to her, wrapping an arm around her as best she could with the bulky suit on, and held her tightly into her side. They’d talked about it. How Raven would only survive a few minutes in space after the initial takeoff. How her brain wouldn’t be able to handle the pressure of it.

“I give myself to the miracle of the sea.” Raven uttered, struggling to breathe. They were holding on to each other so tight now, but their eyes remained on the earth.

“May we meet again.” Luna whispered, switching her oxygen dial off. She laid her head on top of Raven’s, taking as many breaths as she had left.

It wouldn’t be long now.

Minutes, seconds.

And they would become infinite.

**Author's Note:**

>  _with shortness of breath, i'll explain the infinite ___  
>  _how rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist_  
>  -saturn, sleeping at last
> 
> i cried. did you cry? i did.


End file.
